You Found Me: Two parkers
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Parker takes Sophie on vacation to meet her sister while her sister is going to be working on a leverage like job she inquire about asking them for help.
1. Chapter 1

_You Found Me: Two Parkers!_

_By _

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One _

"_So we don't have any new cases?" Parker asked and Nate responded, "No." "So if I have to leave with Sophie then…" "What are you doing with me?" Sophie asked her blonde girlfriend. Parker smiled mischievously and Nate still trying to get used to them together, he excuse them both. "Do you want to go and meet my sister?" Parker asked and Sophie thought this is a big deal. Parker very private person wanted to bring Sophie in and so the Brit agreed to it. _

"_We are going to take a plane." Parker said and so they would going to go to Torrington, Connecticut. As they got on the plane, they remember the mile high job and Sophie turned to Parker recalling when she was flight attendant. Parker snickered a little and as they went on the plane. "Why now? Why take me to meet your sister know" Sophie asked and Parker responded, "Because I'm sleeping with you ." _

_For Parker that was the one of the best term of endearment. See with men that would be insulting for Parker that was one of her best…"it's also because we had sex one hundred feet away from the world, I stole the movie of one of our favorite books and I love you." Parker said and Sophie responded, "I love you too…" They kissed and Parker wanted to know. "Does your family know your gay or bi-sexual?" Parker asked and Sophie just shook her head. "No. They never got used to it." Sophie said and Parker just let it go. "There stupid. They gave birth to you, did your mother have stretch marks?" Parker asked and Sophie gave her that look. "Yes Parker!" Sophie exclaimed _


	2. Chapter 2

_**You Found Me: Two parkers**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_**As the plane touched down, they found a car in Bradley international and drove all the way to Torrington. As they would in a hotel, Parker and Sophie both got into there room. Sophie then got her stuff straight and Parker then turned Sophie around then said, "I love you." Parker rubbed on Sophie which gave her a clue about wanting to have sex. Sophie then went with Parker and they had sex. Parker knew how to get her off because she knew what got her off so it should get Sophie off, it did. As they slept for fifty-four minutes and then Parker woke up told Sophie get dressed. As they heard a knocked on the door, Parker was happy that Sophie was going to meet her sister. Parker grabbed Sophie's hand and they opened the door….**_

"_**Hi Nancy.." Parker said and Sophie's mouth dropped because Nancy looked like Parker with red hair. They would twins. Parker and Nancy had dialogue Sophie was amazed at how similar they would then Nancy showed the difference. "Wow she is British. I bet she's a wildcat in bed, I mean I heard the Brits like bondage…" Nancy said and Parker told her to stopped…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_You Found Me: Two parkers_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

"_What do you do?" Sophie asked and Nancy told her she was a black hat hacker. She told that she was freelance but only does it for the people she loves or likes or loves Parker. "I could never be a thief." Nancy said and Parker responded, "Hey! It's fun too fly down 100 feet." "There's one hundred things you could do…One hundred…" Parker said and so Nancy told her about a girl she liked. _

_Sophie was listening to Nancy, she was very blunt on how she liked this woman and there was a problem. "What's the problem?" Sophie asked and Nancy responded, "This famous frigid woman took over the company when her daughter was in some accident then when the other co-founder died, she stepped in. When that co-founder came back to life, frigid woman was not willing to give it all back and stepped down. The co-founder cooked the books and I mean perfectly. There's an investigation, if the co-founder is found out then the one I love might not have a job because of miss frigid. The frigid woman is missing as well." _

_Parker gave Nancy look because they would on vacation, vacation is the main word. _

"_Are you kidding me?" Parker asked and said, "We are on…." "What the name of the frigid woman?" Sophie asked and Nancy told them then they both said, "We'll take it." "Should we tell the guys?" Parker asked and Sophie responded, "Yes." _


End file.
